Bicycle
by Lyra0610
Summary: A story where Hinata accidently crash into Kageyama after the practice and Kageyama might as well find the opportunity to confess his feelings.


My first story about my fav couple Kagehina. I always like them being silly and loving to each other. v.

I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Bicycle

Pairing: Kageyama x Hinata

Summary: A story where Hinata accidently crash into Kageyama after the practice and Kageyama might as well find the opportunity to confess his feelings.

On one fine day, as Karasuno's volleyball team members are finishing practice, a small accident happens…. Okay, it is a huge accident. And the cause of the accident is Karasuno's decoy, Hinata Shoyo. Hinata is trying to practice receiving when he accidently knocks Kageyama down. Hinata quickly stands up and bow down to sorry, as he knows how scary the "King" can be. But nothing comes, which makes Hinata even more scared. Meanwhile Kageyama just stares at the small figures bowing to him non-stop then stand up and walk away.

\- Oi, Hinata! You have done it this time. Kageyama seems to be really mad. – Tanaka teases Hinata.

\- But….but…. I did say sorry…. Uwahhh…. What should I do, Tanaka-senpai? – Hinata grabs Tanaka's shirt with a tearful face.

\- Calm down, Hinata. Finish your practice and go after Kageyama. Try to apologize again, okay? – Daichi suggests to him.

\- Yeah, I think he's just being too tired. So try to apologize again and he will forgive you ok? – Suga also comforts Hinata.

\- OK! I will go after him now. Thanks for your hard work! – Hinata quickly runs outside to catch up with Kageyama.

\- Suga, is it going to be all right between them? - Asahi timidly asks Suga.

\- If it were someone else, maybe not, but since it Hinata then Kageyama will surely forgive him. – Suga happily answers.

\- Who would have thought the King would have feelings for a peasant, moreover, his own rivals. – Tsukishima smirks

\- Tsukki is so cool. – Yamaguchi exclaims.

\- Huh? What? Kageyama likes Hinata? – Asahi looks at his friends for answers.

\- Dumbass, everyone knows that. You must be the only one, well maybe Hinata, too. Anyway, as long as this doesn't affect their teamwork then I'm fine with it. – Daichi says as he urges everyone quickly to go home after changing.

Meanwhile,

Kageyama is slowly walking to the school gate. When Hinata knocked him down, his body was so close to Kageyama and his hair smell really nice. It isn't like Kageyama never date anyone or touch someone. In fact, he used to go out once or twice but none of them has ever made his heart races as much as Hinata. Just by standing next to him, Kageyama can hear his heart's beating so fast and loud. That's why Kageyama has to control so much to not hug Hinata even when the little guy was apologizing to him.

\- Damn it! I just have to do that. Bet Hinata is being totally scared of me again. – Kageyama let out a sigh.

-Kageyama…

\- Now I hear his voice too. Not good at all.

\- Kageyama…

\- I must focus. I cannot avoid him all the time. He is my partner.

\- KAGEYAMA! Turn around when I call you! – Hinata shouts at Kageyama.

\- Huh? Hinata, what are you doing here?

\- What else? I'm here to apologize again. I didn't mean to knock you down.

\- Ok….

\- Are you still mad? I'm really sorry. – Hinata tearfully looks at Kageyama.

\- Ughn…. I'm not angry anymore. – Kageyama frowns while struggling not to hug the cutie in front of him.

\- OK! Wanna go home together? – Hinata happily suggests.

\- I can walk by myself. You should go ahead. – Kageyama politely refuses.

After all Kageyama really needs time to calm his beating heart right now and having Hinata next to him is not helping.

For some reasons, Hinata feels really down when Kageyama refuses his offer. After bidding goodbye, Hinata cannot get his feeling better. Something seems wrong with Kageyama too. Maybe his leg is hurt. With that thought, Hinata quickly turns his bicycle and rides back to Kageyama.

\- Yeah, it will be bad if this leg is really hurt. I need to check to make sure. That's all. Yeah, probably. – Hinata tries to persuade himself while quickly riding back.

While Kageyama is still slowly walk home since he needs time to think of a way to express his feeling to Hinata soon. He can't keep going like this at all. Suddenly, a familiar voice starts to call out to Kageyama, stopping him from walking. It is Hinata panting hard while riding the bicycle toward him.

"What are you doing here again? " - Kageyama curiously questions.

"Your leg…. Is it hurt? You are acting really strange. If it's the case, I will give you a ride back. You shouldn't strain you leg if you still want to play volleyball… I like playing volleyball with you… Moreover, it's strange to not go home with you, Kageyama." – Hinata answers with a total red face, but absolutely not from riding bicycle so hard.

Kageyama stares at the blushing Hinata with wide eyes. It might be crazy for him to think that Hinata bears the same feeling as he is. But with his reaction, it is okay for Kageyama to believe it is true, right? Kageyama doesn't reply to Hinata's question and just simply sit on the behind seat. And without saying anything, Hinata slowly rides toward Kageyama's house direction.

As the two figures slowly moving on the street, Hinata can't help himself but grinning widely as he can feel the warmth from Kageyama being so close behind him. Kageyama is also trying his best to not grinning like the idiot in front of him but he is incredibly happy right now. They both keep silent during the way as they enjoy each other company so much. And silently both of them wish the road could continue like this forever.

While staring at the small figure in front of him, Kageyama starts to wonder why he falls for this dumbass in the first place. To him, Hinata is indeed a very precious team member. He is a great partner but he still makes stupid mistakes from time to time. However, this small body always carries amazing strength and if he doesn't work hard then he won't be able to keep up with Hinata's growth. Playing volleyball with Hinata is always so thrilling and fun for him. More importantly, Hinata's body fits perfectly in Kageyama arms. Even though Hinata is definitely a guy but his skin always shines so brightly to Kageyama. And he really hates it when Hinata starts to get touchy with others team members. He has been watching Hinata for a while now and slowly something changes in him. From the feeling of wanting to treasure Hinata, Kageyama wants to monopolize him, to have all of him to himself. And that thought scares him. He doesn't want to lose Hinata forever. That's why he must think carefully before telling him his feelings.

As Kageyama is lost in his thoughts, they reaches Kageyama's house.

" We're here, Kageyama. Need my help to get inside?" – Hinata carefully asks.

" Why would I need your help to get inside?" – Kageyama jumps down from the behind seat and look at Hinata.

" But…. I thought… Wasn't your leg hurt?"

" I never said so."

" Bakayama! You lied to me!"

" Oi dumbass! I never said anything. You're the one offer to take me back!"

"…. True. But I was really worried, you know?" – Hinata slightly pouts.

At the sight of Hinata pouting, something urges Kageyama to reach out his hand and caress that small pouting face. Hinata starts to get red at Kageyama's touch. As he tries to get away, both of Kageyama's hands get hold of his face. Suddenly Kageyama starts to get closer and their lips touch. Instead of moving away immediately, Kageyama looks deeply into Hinata's eyes.

" I love you, Hinata. How do you feel about me?"

" I… I… I… I...don't know." – Hinata avoids Kageyama's stare as he is fluster.

" Do you like it if I date someone else?"

" Of course not. I mean…. I don't like it. It feels strange."

" Then do you hate it when I kiss you?"

" Not really…. No, I guess." – Hinata gets redder as he answers.

" Hinata, my heart is beating really fast because of you, I won't let you go until you tell me how you feel?"

" I think…. I might like you. I'm not sure. But I like it when I'm with you. I don't want to see you with anyone else…. Is that love?"

" Dumbass!" – Kageyama smiles brightly at Hinata before he kisses Hinata again. – " I will make you said you love me next time."

Afterwards, they still bicker and fight from time to time. As our wise senpai says, their relationship doesn't really change that much, as lovey-dovey as usual. Well, the only thing that changes might be their conversation after the practice.

" Hurry up, Hinata! Or I will leave you behind!"

" Geez, I'm coming already. Can't you be a little bit more patience?"

" Am I not patience enough? I'm still waiting for your love confession."

"… Idiot. You know without me saying, right?"

" But I still want to hear it directly from you, Shoyo." – Kageyama looks at the blushing Hinata.

With all the courage he had, Hinata pulls Kageyama down and whispers to him: " I love you, too, Tobio."


End file.
